East India Trading Company
The East India Trading Company, otherwise known as the Honourable East India Company, the British East India Company or the John Company, was a joint stock company that came to monopolise trade in the East Indies and the Caribbean. The company was granted an English Royal Charter by Elizabeth I on December 31, 1600. History The East India Trading Company was established by European explorers who discovered the exotic riches of the East Indies during their initial voyages to the region. With trading voyages sponsored by English merchants hoping to profit from gold, silver, ivory, silk and spices, the company grew in size and power. It began to expand into the Caribbean when the attention of the company's leaders turned to the area's rich plantations. The company ultimately expanded so much that any threat posed to it was a threat to Britain itself.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, p48-49: "East India Trading Co." The company was based in London, led by a single Governor and a Court of Directors. Through one of its employees, Cutler Beckett, it was known to have condoned the transport of slaves from Africa to the Caribbean. However, Jack Sparrow, captain of the Wicked Wench, refused to carry out this sinful task, and Beckett had his ship torched and Sparrow himself branded a pirate.Pirate 101: "Figure Head" Beckett remained a loyal member of the company, attaining the title of Lord and rising to the position of Governor.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p44-45: "Lord Beckett" He relocated to Port Royal, with great ambitions for the company's future. He intended not only to eradicate piracy on the Seven Seas, but also to monopolise them completely by assuming control of Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman. He wielded more executive power than Governor Weatherby Swann, forcing him to cooperate by sending favorable reports of Beckett's actions back to England.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest During this time, the British government was careful to protect the Company's ships, and supplied marines and vessels of the Royal Navy as guards and escorts in case of pirate attacks. With the eventual capture of the heart of Davy Jones, thus passing command of the Flying Dutchman to Lord Beckett, an armada of over three hundred vessels was assembled, with the express aim of eradicating piracy across the world. This armada was led into confrontation with the Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court during the battle of Calypso's maelstrom, though this proved to be a decisive victory for the pirates. The [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], Beckett's flagship, was destroyed by the combined efforts of the Black Pearl and William Turner's crew aboard the Flying Dutchman, and Beckett himself was killed in the onslaught. The ships of the East India Trading Company fled the scene, and the organization's influence seemed set to fall.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Symbols and trademarks The East India Trading Company utilized a well-known trademark which it stamped, stenciled and painted on all cargo loaded aboard transports. The design featured the Company's initials separated by triple crosses, making the overall design resemble an anchor, and also featured on the flags of the Company's merchant and warships. It served as both a guarantee of quality and to ward off thieves and pirates. Objects bearing this logo reached as far afield as the cannibal island of Pelegosto. The Company also maintained a coat of arms: a gold-on-maroon design featuring waving pennants and sea lions supporting a shield of ships and roses. The Company's Latin motto was displayed beneath. This symbolized the Company's scope and grand goals. Known employees *Lord Cutler Beckett *Cartographer *Greitzer *Groves *Mercer *Mullroy *Murtogg *James Norrington *Thomas Faye *Jack Sparrow *Steng '' leading Beckett's armada.]] Known ships *[[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] *[[HMS Comet|HMS Comet]] *[[HMS Diamond|HMS Diamond]] *[[HMS Raven|HMS Raven]] *[[HMS Success|HMS Success]] *''Ironwall'' *''Sentinel'' *''Juggernaut'' *''Warlord'' *''Marauder'' *''Barracuda'' *''Bloodhound'' *''Sea Viper'' *''Ogre'' *''Wicked Wench'' Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references External links * See also *Cutler Beckett's armada Category:East India Trading Company Category:British Empire